Stay
by LegacyChick
Summary: Wrestling... SLASH... Ted's back on Smackdown for an appearance, but is he also back in Cody's life?


**Since FF is being a bitch and won't let me post anything new under the Wrestling Category, I've posted this under Misc. TV Shows... It's not even taken from far away since the story's based on the happenings of last weeks SD. **

**A/N: Not planned and really, really short... but after Smackdown last night (it was still 'last night' when I'd written this) I just HAD to write this.**

**Pairing: Codiasi**

**Warning: Angst, Fluff and Shortness :p**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, but want to :)**

* * *

„I didn't expect you here ever again." Young, sweaty brunette, still wearing the suit he had earlier in the ring, disheveled hair, shiny baby blues clouded with darkness, was leaning against the door-frame of his locker-room, arms crossed in front of his broad chest, lips pressed together in a deep frown.

"I surely didn't plan on coming back here either." The blond didn't even turn around to face him, continuing to button up his dress-shirt, back turned towards the door. He would never admit it, but that low, sultry voice of the man only mere feet away still sent shivers down his spine. "Don't worry… I'll be gone in a minute. And I won't ever get in your space again."

"Just like you did back then, huh?" Cody's voice had changed, from something soft and pained to something a lot more shaky, cold, almost harsh, eyes portraying exactly how much it still hurt… how much he still cared.

And that sentence alone made everything barrel down on him again. It stung… greatly. Made his heart ache that much more. "I never…"

"Forget it, Ted… It's the past… We've both moved on… Save your breathe."

There it was again, the venom, the cold, hard venom in Cody's else so warm voice, and he could have cried just then… like so many times before. Grip on his gym-bag tightening, his eyes fell shut and he pressed his lips together to stifle the sob wanting to escape.

"It's not the same without you… not at all."

"It's been your decision… not mine." Cody's walls were slowly breaking, voice less aggressive, a lot more sober… shaking slightly even as he cast his eyes down to the floor. His shoes were suddenly a lot more interesting than ever before.

The blond slowly turned around, finally, eyes clouding over with affection, with regret as he took in the sight of his former friend, his soul mate… the love of his life, for the very first time that night. He had not even been able to watch Cody's match out of fear to lose it in front of the others.

Despite everything he had gone through, Cody looked stunning to him, more beautiful than ever, pure male strength, muscles defined under the soft, white silk of his dress-shirt. He had done it… unlike him, Cody had moved on… And he had done a pretty damn good job of it. Hell, the young man would be heading to WrestleMania soon, a singles match… while he had been downgraded to a poor, laughable jobber who could be happy if he had a match once a month.

And for the first time in months, Ted did not feel sorry for himself anymore… but proud of Cody, happy for him… genuinely happy because he KNEW the young man deserved it. Especially after what he had put him through. "I know… and it's been the stupidest decision I've ever made."

He was standing before the young brunette in a heartbeat, not even realizing that his feet had taken the few steps, large, trembling fingers brushing the reddened cheekbones he missed kissing so much before warm palms cupped the beautiful face of his former lover, forcing their gazes to meet. "And I regret it each lonely second of my life."

"Don't… Ted… Please… don't." Shaky, whispering voice begging for one thing, Cody's eyes begged him for the complete opposite. Own eyes fixed on them, reading him like the open book he had always been for him, Ted lowered his head far enough to brush his trembling lips over those of Cody, palms tightly holding onto him in fear that he might pull away… but it never happened.

"I'll make it right this time… I swear." The moment their lips touched, it felt like they had never been apart, never tasted any other men, never belonged anywhere else. The moment his tongue graced those deliciously sinful lips of the younger man again, he knew he would stay true to his promise… and the moment the younger man responded, Ted knew that Cody believed him this time.

* * *

**Reviews make my muses happy bunnies! :)**


End file.
